How I Finally Got Fentoad's Attention
by Wrathful Darkness
Summary: The Shipping Collection 1. SLASH warning: Swagger Bishie. Dash sees his friends picking on Danny when they find out his preferences, and confronts him about it. Written for Knight Move from the LJ slash community


A/N: This story is complete! Complete means I'm not writing any more, no matter how much you beg, so don't. I don't want anyone sticking on alert, or posting "nice strt wrte mre plz!" No! None of that! Anyway, this is the first story in what I'm calling the Shipping Collection. For those of you what don't know, there's a huge list of pairings floating around somewhere. My goal is to write a story for every pairing. This one is Swagger Bishie, which is to say Dash/Danny.

* * *

So I'm just standing around, minding my own business, right? All of a sudden, I hear some shouting, and I'm thinking that I'm totally missing the nerd bashing party. So I hurry out to the baseball field because, you know, it's almost time for gym class, and I see a bunch of the guys standing around Fenton. So now I'm totally pissed because I wasn't invited, but before I get over there, he's running away. 

You know, I got to hand it to that kid. He really knows how to run, sometimes. Sometimes he just stands there and takes it, but when he wants to run, it's like he's intangible or something. No one can hold him.

Anyway, I got over there, finally. Once Fenton got away, I just walked the rest of the way. I mean, what's the point in hurrying, right? Anyway, I pick up a baseball and hit Kwan in the head with it. "Hey, who said you could pick on Fenton without me?"

Well, he's all glaring at me and rubbing his head where I hit it, so one of the other guys laughs and says, "Man, you totally missed it! Fenton's a homo!"

Now, that surprised me. I laughed along with everyone else, of course. I mean, no sense in letting on, right? I mean, they'd probably deal with it because I'm bigger than most of them, but...well you know! I got to take showers with these guys every day!

But anyway, that totally surprised me about Fenton. I mean, I guess I should have guessed. He is kind of a pansy, but you never know! You know? I mean, look at me!

Anyway, Fenton kind of disappeared, and then a ghost showed up and gym got canceled because all our equipment got broken in the fight. But it was so worth it because Danny Phantom was there, and man, is he hot! It's a shame he's straight because I would so do him, ghost or not.

Oh, but you were wondering about Fenton, right? Sorry, Phantom just gets me a little distracted. I mean...right, right. Fenton. Anyway, so school gets out finally, and I saw him and those two losers. I guess they must have known already; wouldn't surprise me. I mean, they've been hanging out since...what? Like, before I knew them. So, yeah. But he doesn't want to walk with them or something because they left him alone.

Okay, I got to admit, I was kind of curious whether it was actually true or not. I mean, I guess I've always thought he was kind of cute. You know, for a loser. Plus, he looks so much like Phantom, and that almost makes him hot, now. So I kind of followed him out to the park. I don't know what I was thinking, really. A couple of my buds thought I was going to give him a beat-down, so I kind of let them. You know, I do got a reputation to maintain, here.

Anyway, so I get to the park, and Fenton's hanging out under that big tree. He's just sitting there, too, not doing nothing. Whatever. So I sneak up on him just for laughs and yell, "Hey, Fen-turd!"

Man, that kid can jump, too! I swear he almost flew away, I scared him so bad! And then he got all pissed off, and he was like, "I'm not in the mood, Dash."

So I walk up to him, and he's standing there looking up at me, and I'm thinking he's kind of cute. You know, though, like a puppy gets when it's trying to be pissed at you, though. So I laugh at him and said, "Well, maybe I am."

And that little twerp just tried to walk away from me! Man, no one walks away from me! So I grabbed his shirt and slammed him up against the tree and then...yeah, I don't know what I was thinking, but I just kissed him. You know, right on the mouth. Total shocker for me, too. I don't know if he's ever kissed anyone before, but he has got some sweet lips. I mean, I kiss a whole bunch of girls, you know, trying to keep up appearances. But dang, man. I mean, once I got my tongue in his mouth, that was, like, the best kiss ever. And he was totally into it, too! I know he was.

Anyway, I have no idea how he got away. One second, he's there; the next, I'm frenching the tree. So I spit out the bark and looked over at him, and he's already like, three feet away and wiping his mouth, looking totally pissed off. So I just laughed and said, "Was it good for you?"

I probably shouldn't repeat what he said to that. Man, I didn't know that kid even knew that kind of language. I'm just finding out all sorts of cool stuff about him. Anyway, he's walking away, so I run around in front of him and push him back. "Hey, what's your hurry, Fenton?"

And you know? It was the freakiest thing, but for a second, I swear his eyes were the same color as Phantom's. "What do you want from me? I'm already a freak as far as you're concerned! Who cares if I'm gay?"

Man, was he ever pissed. I mean, I don't think I can really say how truly pissed off he was. I was so startled, I almost let him go, too. But I couldn't just let him go off like that, all pissed off and thinking I was making fun of him. I mean, sure I usually am. But I wasn't that time! So I grabbed his shoulder and said, "Well, maybe I am, too!"

Okay, I kind of yelled it, but I was starting to get pissed by then, too. I mean, here I am, had a crush on him since...

Right, right. Fine. I'll admit it. I pick on Fenton because I have a little crush on him. Can we get on with it, now?

Anyway, I'm just trying to tell him how I feel here, but he still thinks I'm just making fun of him. And I guess I can't really blame him since I usually am, but this time I'm not! I swear! So I go, "Look, Fenton. Maybe I'm not too good at sin...ah, sinc...ah...emotions and stuff, but I'm being serious here."

So he just gives me this look like he is totally not buying it. I don't know; I guess I just sort of gave up. I let go, and I've got to say. I didn't even know I'd grabbed the front of his shirt again. It just sort of happened. I guess I was kind of thinking of tearing it off him, you know. Anyway, I just let go and walked away.

And, man, let me tell you. I never felt so bad in my life. I just kept thinking, if I hadn't been wailing on him all those years, he might actually have believed me. So I wasn't really paying much attention until he got in front of me, and I kind of had to stop. He just gives me this look, but it's a different look than the last one. You know, it was like he was looking for something. I don't know, but he kind of smiled a little and goes, "So you want to walk me home then?"

So yeah! Duh! We've been dating for about a month now. It's great. Now, if I could just figure out where he hides whenever Phantom show up...


End file.
